Differences
by shun-kumikumi
Summary: Bokushi dan Oreshi. Perbedaan diantara kami—tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jarak hati. Untuk Fuyuharu Shiba [AkaKuro]


_An Akakuro Fanfiction written by shun-kumikumi_

 _Kuroko no basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's_

 _Slash/Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Untuk Fuyuharu Shiba_

.

.

 **Summary:** Bokushi dan Oreshi. Perbedaan diantara kami—tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jarak hati.

.

* * *

 **Differences**

Barangkali dalam benak seorang Akashi Seijurou yang absolut sekalipun, terbesit perasaan asing ketika tubuh yang selama ini seolah hanya tumpangan hidup—ia yang tercipta akibat masa kecil tidak menyenangkan dan doktrin yang melekat kuat —kini berdiam menjadi tubuhnya sendiri seutuhnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia menunggu hari-hari seperti ini akan terjadi. Membiarkan dirinya yang satu lagi tenggelam menanggung kelemahan yang menjadi kesalahannya ,dan dirinya yang berdiri tegap akan selalu maju, menatap masa depan, mengumpulkan kemenangan satu demi satu tanpa harus mengulurkan tangan.

Ia tak pernah mendengar protesan orang itu sampai sekarang pun.

Segala yang dimiliki _Akashi Seijurou yang lama_ juga adalah miliknya. Ayah—yang sebenarnya ia tak begitu peduli, rumah, jabatan, teman-teman, basket dan juga Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selama ini ia selalu bisa dan rela membagi semua yang orang itu miliki untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Tetapi ia tak pernah bisa rela, kalau Kuroko Tetsuya yang dibagi untuk mereka berdua, entah kenapa.

Dan sudah seharusnya saat ini ia menjadikan Kuroko satu-satunya miliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya milik kesayangannya—bukan Akashi yang lain atau siapapun di dunia ini. Meski dalam kasus anak itu, si pemuda begitu licin sampai tak sudi untuk dimiliki.

Ia yakin sudah melakukan segala cara. Membelit Kuroko dalam lingkaran jeratnya. Memastikan ia tidak kemana-mana. Mengekang burung biru demi tidak bebas dan tetap setia disisinya. Menjaga dan memberikan perhatian yang barangkali sudah sampai tahap posesif. Ia berusaha membuat Kuroko mengerti dan juga memahami dirinya. Karena Akashi yakin itulah satu-satunya cara agar mereka tak terpisahkan. Hati mereka selalu bersama, secara harfiah. Sampai kekeraskepalaan Kuroko yang terlampau jauh membuat ia memiliki paham baru bahwa bisa jadi selama ini ia salah . Jarak mereka bukan lagi perbedaan ideologi. Melainkan sejauh bumi dan matahari. Tetapi Akashi terus mencoba. Kuroko Tetsuya berubah melebihi sekedar obsesi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Reo, Jam 3 nanti akan ada latihan. Sebarkan informasi ini ke seluruh tim."

"Baik, Sei-chan."

Akashi dan Reo menyusuri koridor sayap kanan. Begitu pemuda berambut merah dan bermata kucing melangkah entah di arteri sekolah manapun, semua murid yang menghalangi, menyingkir memberi jalan. Bukan karena paksaan tetapi kemauan. Aura yang tercipta disekitar mereka pun berubah—berat , menusuk tulang sumsum. Di dalam sekolah yang menekankan akademisi dan prestasi, persaingan ketat jelas dijunjung. _Generation of miracle_ , kapten tim basket, ketua osis, kebanggaan sekolah—Akashi Seijurou yang sempurna dalam segala hal dijadikan panutan, sasaran maupun inspirasi. Berkat dirinya—keadaan sekolah semakin berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik. Terbukti menjadikan tatanan sistem terjalur rapi. Ide-idenya yang efektif menghasilkan eskalasi kualitas. Kedisiplinan para murid dan meningkatnya produktivitas klub salah satu yang bisa dijadikan contoh.

Dengan wibawa alami dan catatan gemilang yang dimiliki Akashi, tiang kepercayaan tentu mudah didapat. Bukan hanya menghargai, lebih dari itu. Menghormati tepatnya. Kalau bisa diterjemahkan lagi, takut—istilah kasarnya.

Sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku celana. Dering nada sambung piano. Pemeriksaan laporan yang menggunung di meja kerja tertunda sebentar.

Beberapa anggota osis menoleh, sebelum menunduk maklum begitu menyadari darimana suara itu berasal.

"Aku angkat telepon dulu."

Pintu terbanting dari luar. Akashi berjalan lurus menuju pinggir jendela dan menyandarkan siku di atas sana. Heterokromnya jatuh ke pemandangan di bawah. Lapangan sedang diisi murid kelas 3 yang praktik olahraga. Biasanya ia akan mengangkat langsung telepon di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Tetapi ruang osis saat ini sedang berisik dan sibuk. Apalagi untuk panggilan yang satu ini.

Panggilan spesial. Sebuah kejutan.

Akashi Seijurou mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali salah satu dari mantan timnya menghubungi dirinya yang jelas berstatus bukan kapten mereka lagi—rasanya tidak ada.

Ada urusan apa?—dan kenapa? Rasanya ia tidak memiliki janji atau kesepakatan apapun dalam waktu dekat ini entah siapapun dari mereka. Situasi klub pun sedang dipersiapkan untuk ajang _winter cup_ yang tinggal menghitung hari. Hm—apa ada hubungannya dengan itu?

Konfrontasi apa yang akan kau lontarkan padaku hei,

 _Tetsuya?_

 **.**

 **.**

Sejauh yang ia tahu tentang Kuroko Tetsuya ialah—pembangkang.

Terkadang kurang ajar.

Di saat mereka pertama kali bertemu pun pemuda itu berani-beraninya mempertanyakan jati dirinya.

" _Kau... siapa?"_

" _Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijurou.. Te-tsu-ya._

Akashi belum lupa ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kuroko saat itu, satu-satunya yang hidup dibandingkan ekspresi kosong yang ia temui di hari-hari berikutnya.

 _Aku jugalah yang membesarkan dirimu, sudah sepatutnya kau tahu diri._

Eksistensi Kuroko Tetsuya bagi Akashi serupa bayang-bayang. Separuh dari dirinya menginginkannya. Separuhnya lagi membuangnya. Kadang wajah itu menghantuinya, seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban. Akashi heran karena merasa tak pernah berbuat salah.

Mengingat Kuroko sama saja membangkitkan luka lama. Idealismenya yang tak masuk akal terlanjur membuatnya sakit kepala. Semakin ia berusaha menanamkan keyakinan ke kepala anak itu semakin keras pula usaha Kuroko memberontak. Antipati. Menjauhinya. Jarak mereka seolah terbentang ribuan kilometer. Setiap ia berbicara jarak itu semakin melebar. Lama kelamaan sosok itu menjadi tak terjangkau. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah kehilangan.

Meski sekarang ia tak begitu peduli. Toh ia sudah menemukan pengganti.

" _Tapi aku yakin Tetsuya akan menerima tantanganku."_

" _Kau membuat Kuroko menangis."_

" _Aku tahu."_

Seharusnya ia sama sekali tak perlu khawatir.

 _Karena ia hanya menganggap Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai bidak yang bisa diatur sesuka hati, benar?_

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan keberangkatan ke Tokyo. Lima anggota Rakuzan tiba di bandara Narita 1 hari sebelum upacara _winter cup_ dimulai. Satu apartemen luas disewa. Akashi menetapkan jadwal latihan dan menempelkannya di dinding apartemen. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan setelah membereskan barang-barang adalah beristirahat selama 15 menit—sebelum Akashi menginstruksikan mereka menuju lantai bawah. Memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Handuk kecil tersangkut di leher. Ruangan Gym. Masing-masing dari mereka memilih alat fitness dari level ringan ke menengah. Keringat sehat bercucuran membasahi leher. Seluruh fisik digerakkan ke titik maksimal. Berakselerasi memompa jantung.

"Sei-chan, ini." Botol air dingin dilemparkan. Ditangkap tangkas oleh tangan kiri Akashi. Suara tegukan air mengisi waktu istirahat mereka.

"Huwaah.. aku merasa sangat segar sekarang." Hayama menghabiskan minuman isotoniknya. Mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangan, "setelah mandi, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Siapa yang mau ikut?" Sebelah tangannya mengacung. Berteriak penuh semangat. Reaksi teman-teman setim tak seperti yang diharapkan.

Nyaris tak mendengar, sosok hitam besar melempar botol kosong ke tempat sampah. "Yosh. Aku akan kembali melatih otot-ototku ini." Nebuya dengan otot-otot muskularis mulai berhitung. Mengangkat barbel seberat 80kg. "Satu.. dua.. satu..dua.."

Reo menyisir rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Berkata genit, "Huft sayang sekali Hayama-kun, aku akan ke toko olahraga bersama Sei-chan. Ya kan Sei-chan? "

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan ke suatu tempat setelah ini." Akashi menyeka keringat yang meleleh di pelipis dengan handuk. "Kalian boleh keliling kemana saja. Kembalilah sebelum jam 12. Kita akan latihan di gedung lapangan basket _indoor_ dekat sini."

"Eeh?" Reo mengeluh kecewa. Padahal jalan-jalan di luar kota bersama Akashi adalah salah satu dari jadwal yang ia rencanakan begitu tiba di Tokyo. "Kau akan kemana, Sei-chan?"

Lirikan tajam ekor mata diberikan. Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan hanya memandang lurus kini ikut menatap pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Bertemu teman lama."

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi meninggalkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan lamanya untuk ditukar dengan kebiasaan baru semenjak berakhirnya telepon dengan Kuroko sore itu.

" _Halo. Apa kabarmu, Akashi-kun?"_

Ia memilih diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

" _Kabarku baik. Ada urusan apa kau meneleponku, Tetsuya?"_

" _Maafkan aku menghubungimu tiba-tiba, Akashi-kun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."_

 _Dahinya mengernyit. Otak jeniusnya berputar. Mencoba menebak-nebak apa kiranya yang ingin disampaikan Kuroko. Apapun itu pasti sangatlah penting. Mengingat Kuroko menghubunginya secara pribadi._

" _Oh. Menyampaikan apa?"_

" _Akashi-kun.."_

 _Tanpa sadar Akashi menahan nafas_.

"— _bisakah kita bertemu?"_

.

Mau dilihat dari sudut manapun Kuroko Tetsuya memang cantik.

Ia hanya membawa tubuhnya yang polos berbalut kemeja katun halus dan celana jins setumit. Berdiri menunggunya di bawah ring dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut dikibas angin.

Akashi datang 20 menit lebih awal. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus datang seawal ini. Alasannya mungkin karena pada jam sekarang ini, seperti perkiraannya—Kuroko belum datang. Dan alasan lainnya barangkali berniat memastikan bocah tak tahu malu yang mengundangnya itu benar-benar datang. Meski tentu saja ia tak memiliki keraguan sedikitpun Kuroko akan melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Akashi bersandar pada kawat-kawat yang membungkus area _streetball_ — tempat pertemuan mereka yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari sekolah Kuroko. Sweater panjang hitam bergaris biru dan celana bermerk _Bvlgary_ jadi pilihan berpakaiannya hari ini . Tangan kanannya yang bebas memeluk bola basket. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Akashi saat membawa benda itu, firasatnya seakan mengatakan ia ingin membawa bola atau harus membawa bola . Mengingat lapangan basket jadi arena pertemuan, siapa tahu mereka bisa memperpanjang waktu dengan _one-on-one_ atau main bola tangkap—konyol—bila sudah frustasi kehabisan bahan bicara.

Berdiri di arah yang berseberangan dari pintu masuk yang cuma satu membuat Akashi beruntung bisa leluasa melihat sosok pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Ada suatu kesenangan tersendiri yang ganjil ketika melihat langkah kaki Kuroko yang ringkih, berjalan dari suatu tempat yang tak diketahuinya—barangkali ia berangkat dari rumah setelah begitu mempersiapkan diri atau sehabis bertemu dengan teman-teman Seirinnya. Meluangkan waktu bersama mereka dan ketika menemukan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam temu dengan Akashi, pemuda kecil itu terburu-buru menuju tempat tujuan—ataukah ia ketiduran, langsung mandi dan berangkat . Ataukah pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan terjaga menunggu detik-detik jam yang berjalan melambat. Memikirkan kosakata menyakitkan macam apa yang cocok dimuntahkan padanya. Kebebalan apalagi yang bisa dilakukan makhluk tanpa otot yang kerjanya mengirimkan gelombang submisif berisi ingatan janggal yang bisa Akashi tanggapi sebagai teknik menjatuhkan lawan sebelum Winter Cup dimulai dikarenakan dirinya tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkan Kuroko—hal yang ia lakukan selama perjalanan kereta menuju Tokyo sambil memandangi canggihnya ibu kota dibanding kampung halaman. Tetapi Akashi tahu kaki-kaki ringkih itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Destinasi pemuda biru itu berhenti pada tujuan untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan Akashi merasa gila karena tak butuh alasan apa-apa lagi.

Mengangkat arloji di lengan. Kuroko datang 5 menit kemudian . Waktu segitu bukan hal berat bagi Akashi untuk menunggu. Dan kini ia merasakan suatu kegelisahan ganjil begitu menyadari jarum panjang yang ditunjukkan arlojinya terasa berputar-putar di tempat semenjak langkah kaki pemuda itu berhenti.

Dan kini giliran ia menikmati Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu. Pemuda mungil berdiri sendirian rawan diculik. Helaian _baby blue_ bergerak menggemaskan dalam pongahnya angin. Kerah kemeja kotak-kotak yang dipakai Kuroko terkibas memperlihatkan leher jenjang sepucat susu dengan tulang belikat menonjol. Kedua tangan kurus itu terkulai ke samping, kadang terkepal. Sekarang wajah manis itu terangkat. Bola mata biru sebening kaca bias dijatuhi cahaya matahari. Sinarnya masih sama, sulit ditebak.

Diluar bilik yang memenjara, Akashi rupanya masih diberi pilihan. Memberi hukuman atau justru pelukan rindu.

" _Senang, hm?"_ Suara dalam kepalanya terdengar menggoda. Brengsek.

" _Diam kau."_

Jelang 6 menit—bosan—Akashi memutuskan untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke satu-satunya pintu masuk yang sejak tadi terbuka. Seiring langkahnya, ia memberi sorot angkuh pada Kuroko yang segera menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Reaksi yang bisa ditangkap Akashi, wajah datar itu menegang , sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan raut muka biasa dan mengucapkan salam.

 _Ya, diam saja kau disana karena tempatmu bukan lagi disini.._

 _Dan ia bukan lagi milikmu._

"Selamat siang, Akashi-kun."

Pemuda kecil merapatkan kaki dan membungkuk.

"Tetsuya."

Ia bahkan tak memberi salam.

"Memanggilku kesini, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Lugas, jelas, tanpa basa-basi.

Terlihat Kuroko menarik nafas sebelum bicara.

 _Kalau saja Akashi-kun tahu, butuh berapa banyak kilogram keberanian untuk menekan nomormu waktu itu.._

"Terimakasih sudah memenuhi undanganku untuk datang kesini, Akashi-kun."

 _Hentikan, tak usah membungkuk lagi. Dasar cebol._

"Selamat datang kembali ke Tokyo. Apa perjalananmu melelahkan?" Kuroko hanya memberi sapaan wajar dan sopan bagi teman lama yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Akashi menanggapinya remeh. Keramahan Kuroko dipantulkan dengan senyuman pahit.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-kun lagi. Sudah lama kita tidak bicara berdua seperti ini, bukan."

Ya.

Akashi menunggu.

Sesungguhnya ia tak pernah keberatan Kuroko bicara panjang lebar sampai berbusa, hanya saja ia bukan orang yang sabar .

"Apa kabarmu, Akashi-kun?"

Jengah. "Kau segitu beraninya membuang waktuku, Tetsuya. Aku selalu baik dan katakan saja apa maumu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku harap kau mendengarkanku dari sini."

 _Apa omong kosong yang anak ini bicarakan?_

"Tetsuya—"

"Akashi-kun..." Panggilan bervokal rendah sayup-sayup terbawa angin. Bagi telinga Akashi suara itu terdengar buram dan begitu pedih.

"...aku merindukanmu."

Hening. Akashi hanya menatap entitas serupa lukisan malaikat laki-laki yang dipajang di ruang tamunya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Muak. Heran. Ganjil. Bercampur satu.

"Cepat katakan apa maksudmu memanggilku kesini atau aku akan segera angkat kaki." Akashi memicing keji, "kau paling tahu aku benci menunggu dan apa yang kuterima setelah jauh-jauh datang menemuimu hanyalah kalimat picisan tak penting, Tetsuya."

Akashi tak bisa bilang. Kalau ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Kuroko yang memejamkan matanya sesaat kini membuka. Riak dalam biru matanya tampak timbul tenggelam. Kuroko mencengkeram kaus di bagian dada. Mempersiapkan tatapan balasan bagi Akashi agar lebih terlihat tegar.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun." Akashi mencari penyesalan dalam nada suaranya. "Sungguh aku minta maaf. Bukan bermaksud melecehkanmu . Tapi aku datang kesini bukan untukmu."

Pernyataan yang menusuk hati.

"Oh begitu? Untuk siapa kalau aku boleh tahu?" Intonasinya benar-benar merendahkan sekarang.

"Aku tahu pasti sangat mengesalkan bagimu, Akashi-kun. Aku telah berbuat seenak mauku. Tetapi aku ingin memastikan. Dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud. Itu adalah dirimu yang lain, Akashi-kun. Akashi Seijurou yang pertama kukenal."

 _Kejam seperti biasa, eh Tetsuya._

"Perlu kuingatkan, aku orang yang sangat tidak bersahabat dengan lelucon, Tetsuya. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau selera leluconmu benar-benar sampahan."

Tapi Kuroko sudah memutuskan akan terus maju.

"Kalian berbagi ingatan, benar? Akashi-kun tentu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-kun yang sebelumnya kan? Dulu Akashi-kun bilang kalau kalian bertukar tempat. Aku masih tak mengerti soal itu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Akashi-kun kalau aku akan memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau berikan. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan keraguan dalam dadaku. Agar aku bisa fokus berjuang demi timku dan mengalahkan Akashi-kun. Tetapi banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dan menakutiku. Aku harap Akashi-kun mau mendengarkan—"

Akashi ingin tertawa. Ini melewati ekspetasinya dari apapun.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti." _Dasar kelewatan._ "Kau datang merengek padaku karena masih belum menerima kenyataan dan menangisi kegagalanmu melupakan orang yang paling kau cintai."

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya. " Vokal bariton penuh penekanan , "membawa-bawa saudaraku ke topik kita berdua bukan hobiku."

Kuroko ternyata sekeras batu. "Apa Akashi-kun disana pernah menanyakanku?"

Tatapan Akashi setajam belati. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Menanyakan atau tidak, dia bahkan tak ada di manapun. Apa untungnya membicarakan dia? Melankolis sekali. Dasar pasangan lemah."

"Aku ingin bilang pada Akashi-kun disana bahwa aku akan selalu.."

"AKU AKASHI SEIJUROU, TETSUYA!"

Lanjutan ucapan ditelan udara. Hilang bahkan dari tenggorokannya sendiri. Kuroko mengigil. Keringat di pelipis mengalir turun. Satu kata, _shock._ Belum pernah ia mendapat bentakan sekeras itu dari siapapun. Mentalnya seketika merengut.

"KAU... Kau berani-beraninya.." Akashi berusaha tidak kehilangan kendali. Sekujur dirinya benar-benar dikuasai amarah sekarang. Berusaha menjaga perasaannya terkontrol dengan memantul-mantulkan bola sebagai pelampiasan. Ekspresinya mengancam. "Aku sungguh tidak memaafkan perbuatanmu yang melecehkan dan menghancurkan harga diriku hari ini, Tetsuya. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan.. Kau membuatku sakit hati. "

Kuroko terdiam. Ia seolah dibanting. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Akashi. Mendadak ia kehilangan tujuannya. Tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa. Ia sudah menyakiti Akashi yang berada di hadapannya. Hal itu saja sudah membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, Akashi-kun.. Aku hanya.." Kuroko jujur. Kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis?

"Cukup. Aku akan pergi dari sini, Tetsuya. Jangan harap bisa berbicara denganku lagi setelah ini."

Akashi benar-benar pergi.

Dalam kekalutan yang menggerogoti bagai sel kanker stadium akhir, Kuroko mengejar Akashi. Ia tidak membiarkan Akashi.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun!"

 _Bodoh.._

 _Apa yang aku lakukan disini, kalau begitu?_

 _Kenapa kau selalu membuatku letih, Tetsuya?_

"Akashi-kun!"

 _Bahkan ia tak melihat keberadaanku sejelas melihat tinta putih di tumpukan kertas mahogani._

Kuroko terus mengejar dengan langkahnya yang pendek. Suara nafasnya yang terengah bersiulan dengan tiupan angin.

 _Aku bukan apa-apa di matanya. Barangkali hanya parasit yang menumpang di tubuh orang itu. Sialan._

Kuroko sudah berada di belakang Akashi. Ingin menyentuh tapi tak berani. Meski jarak pemuda itu kini hanya sejengkal dari kakinya.

"Kumohon.. berhenti.."

 _Lalu? Aku harus mendengarkan ocehanmu tentang masa-masa indahmu bersama orang itu? Janji-janji muluk kalian di masa depan dan aku hanya diam seperti babi yang bahkan tak ada artinya?_

Akashi terus berjalan. Masa bodoh. Tidak peduli pada keadaan Kuroko yang seperti orang bodoh. Ia menulikan indera dari keberadaan makhluk itu. Menganggap Kuroko hanya jin yang menggantunginya dari belakang. Berusaha tidak menanggapi cubitan ringan pada jaketnya yang ditarik enggan. Kuroko terus mengekori seperti anak burung. Akashi mulai risih. Menepis genggaman tangan Kuroko dengan gestur tak sudi.

"Aku akan tetap mengikuti kemanapun Akashi-kun pergi."

"Aku mau ke toilet. Mau ikut?" _–membantuku menurunkan resleting celana?_

"Aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Kalau begitu, bisa lepaskan aku?"

Mereka berbelok ke toilet di dekat swalayan. Kuroko menunggu di depan pintu toilet. Akashi kehabisan akal menyingkirkan Kuroko.

" _Kenapa diam saja, brengsek? Lihat ulah pacarmu."_

Akashi Seijurou heran dan baru sadar ia hanya sendirian.

 _Kenapa sejak tadi ia tidak bicara?_

Akashi keluar dari toilet sambil melamun. Dikagetkan oleh Kuroko yang tiba-tiba memunculkan diri tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah bersedia mendengarkanku, Akashi-kun?"

 _Sial!_ "Kau bicara pada siapa, Tetsuya?"

"Pada Akashi-kun untuk disampaikan pada Akashi-kun." Masih dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala seperti ini?"— _tidakkah kau takut padaku seperti tikus-tikus lainnya?_

"Karena aku memang seperti ini, Akashi-kun."

Jeda. Akashi menenangkan diri. Padahal ia sudah berusaha berhenti terobsesi pada anak itu. Kuroko Tetsuya memang berbeda. Apa boleh buat. _Sudah cukup drama kampungan ini—daripada dirinya terus-terusan diteror sampai terbawa mimpi._

Akashi menghela nafas.

"Katakan."

Kuroko menatapnya lama. Kemudian menunduk. Menyatukan kedua telapaknya yang dingin seolah mencari kekuatan.

"Kau tidak akan marah padaku?"

"Aku sudah marah padamu dan aku sudah lelah untuk memarahimu lagi, Tetsuya. Jangan bicara dulu." Akashi berjalan sampai keluar swalayan. Kuroko mengikuti. Mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Mereka berhadapan di jalan trotoar yang sepi.

Akashi bisa melihat buku-buku jari itu memucat dari seharusnya.

Bibir berkeringat itu bergerak. "Aku ingin.. putus dari Akashi-kun."

Akashi tak repot-repot untuk melebarkan mata.

"Itu saja?" _—jalan terbaik selama setahun saling menyiksa diri?_

"Ya. Dan kalau bisa aku ingin Akashi-kun melupakan semua kenangan denganku. "

Lagi-lagi hal yang tak terduga.

"Alasanmu? Aku butuh jawaban kalau ditanya oleh dia nantinya" – _meskipun pasti dia sudah dengar._

Pemuda biru menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Karena aku tidak ingin menduakan Akashi-kun."

"Apa? Menduakan dengan siapa? Aku?" _—untuk sejenak Akashi rela melompat dari jembatan karena ia berani bersumpah tak pernah sedikitpun berencana mengatakan hal yang bisa saja mencerca balik dirinya seperti barusan._

Kuroko malah bertanya. "Tidakkah kau menganggap kita berpacaran?"

Akashi berdeham. Ia harus mempertahankan harga diri.

"Aku baru tahu ide itu darimu." _–setidaknya bukan orang lain._

"Baguslah, karena aku tidak ingin ada satupun diantara Akashi-kun yang sakit hati karena diriku." Kuroko memaksakan senyum. "Dengan begini status kita hanyalah dua orang rival yang akan bertanding di arena Winter Cup. Aku tak akan segan-segan melawan Akashi-kun dan aku sudah memantapkan hatiku."

 _Bagus, katanya._

 _Terimakasih Kuroko Tetsuya. Pergilah jauh-jauh dari hidupku._

"Hm, punya mimpi setinggi apa sampai yakin akan berhadapan denganku. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah segan melawanmu, Tetsuya—aku tidak percaya kau sungguh kekanakan—begitu juga dia."

Kuroko mengangguk."Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan keluh kesah hatiku. Aku senang berbicara dengan Akashi-kun." Tersenyum tipis. Kali ini lebih tulus. "Sampai jumpa di upacara pertandingan besok."

 _Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya._

 _Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi kami._

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu sulit mengetik _email_ yang ditujukan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya—tidak semudah pesan yang ia kirim untuk rekan-rekan lainnya.

Tetapi nyatanya mereka kembali bertemu siang itu. Bertatapan dengan aura pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Masing-masing mata saling memberikan tantangan pada calon lawannya. Tidak ada masalah cinta yang memang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Winter Cup. Akashi hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana cara meraih kemenangan yang sudah mutlak akan ia dapatkan.

Ia bukannya buta. Tidak mau Kuroko membencinya. Dirinya yang kotor sadar betul jejak hitam yang ditorehkannya pada kehidupan Kuroko pada masa-masa kejayaan Teikou. Segala keegoisannya yang merusak impian pemuda itu. Sudah seharusnya Kuroko membuka mata dan menatap masa depan . Karena itulah Akashi tidak merasa heran kalau ada hari dimana Kuroko tidak mau mengikrarkan ikatan apa-apa lagi yang berhubungan dengannya. Ya, dia. Bukan kakaknya. Bukan dirinya yang satu lagi. Kuroko hanya ingin memusnahkan jarak darinya. Kuroko cuma melarikan diri. Dan Akashi setuju karena itu tindakan yang benar.

Persetan dengan semua kisah cinta anak-anak. Akashi tak pernah ingat jalinan kisah macam apa yang dirajut dua orang itu sebelum dirinya muncul dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya memang sangat mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya yang justru sekarang amat dibenci olehnya—menjadi satu-satunya yang patut disalahkan karena dengan hebatnya menembus ruang dan waktu berharganya. Mengisi petak-petak kosong di kepalanya dengan lamunan tak berguna ala remaja murahan.

Akashi dibuat bingung dengan perubahan-perubahan tak wajar dalam hidupnya.

" _Kau mencintainya."_

" _Jangan konyol."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tidak mungkin aku mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _ **.**_

Saat itu pertandinganmu dengan Ryouta. Aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku, datang bersama rombongan timku untuk menyaksikan pertandinganmu.

Mungkin sudah lama ku tak berjumpa dengan kalian. Seperti dugaanku baik Ryouta maupun Tetsuya, keduanya berkembang jauh dari terakhir kita bermain bersama. Dan kulihat sesuatu yang bersinar dalam mata tajam Tetsuya juga terpancar di iris _topaz_ Ryouta. Aku sedikit senang kecuali kenyataan bahwa Ryouta seenaknya mengikuti gaya bermainku. Tapi tentu saja miliknya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gaya bermainku yang asli.

Aku menonton sambil mengeluarkan argumen di tengah-tengah pertarungan yang sengit. Memberikan pendapat dan asumsiku yang senantiasa benar. Secara sadar, fokusku tak lepas mengamatimu. Meskipun aku berada di pihak netral, dalam relung hatiku aku menunggu dan selalu berharap bahwa kaulah yang akan menjadi lawanku.

Tepat saat kau memasukkan _buzzer beater_ di detik terakhir itu, seketika ku tersadar. Ada saat-saat kritis ketika logika bisa terpatahkan oleh satu kata: takdir.

Kau ditakdirkan berhadapan denganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semifinal**

"Sudah lama sejak upacara pertandingan ya, Tetsuya."

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

Aku muak. Sungguh muak.

Lelaki yang sudah kusapa dengan gunting sampai terluka itu ternyata masih punya nyali untuk berbicara denganku. Menatapku dari atas seolah-olah akulah tokoh jahat dari ini semua. Matanya yang sewarna api membara seolah mengatakan padaku untuk menjauh dari Tetsuya. Tapi maaf, Kagami Taiga, entah siapapun namamu. Sekalipun kau yang berada disisinya saat ini, kau bukanlah tandinganku.

"Ketahui tempatmu."

 _Kau bukan apa-apa dibanding orang itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Final: practice**_

Sebuah bola menggelinding. Membuatku menoleh. Dan kulihat kau disana, yang entah sengaja atau tidak, datang meminta bola itu dariku.

 _Pertemuan selalu menggarisi takdir kita._

Itu kedua kalinya bagiku melihat sorot matamu yang hidup, defensif dan menantang—memancar begitu kuat membalas tatapan angkuhku sampai aku merasa tatapan itu dibuat demi diriku seorang. Saat itu tak ada yang lain dalam pikiranku selain menanyakan jawaban dari janjimu waktu itu. Kau yang berkata tidak akan melarikan diri. Kau yang menjawab dengan tegas akan menunjukkan basketmu, _dirimu_ , _sosokmu yang baru_ di hadapan teman-temanmu—seakan memamerkan padaku bahwa dirimu yang sekarang sudah bangkit dan siap menapaki jalan baru—dimana tidak ada ada lagi aku yang akan menghalangi jalan itu.

Tapi aku sedikit lega, bahwa masih ada ikatan yang terjalin di antara kita. Kau yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan dia. Kini hidup untuk itu. Untuk mengalahkanku.

 _Bagus, Tetsuya. Teruslah begitu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q1. 14:36**

Pembangkanganmu akhirnya mencapai titik dimana aku bisa melontarkan cemoohan betapa rendahnya dirimu dan kecewanya aku padamu,Tetsuya.

Tidak bisakah kau menurut padaku kali ini saja?

Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan tunjukkan emosimu? Jangan pernah membiarkan cahayamu disentuh orang lain? Tetap mempertahankan posisimu sebagai bayangan yang telah kutemukan dan kubesarkan? Tahu apa kau tentang diri sendiri dibanding aku yang selalu memahami semua tentang dirimu, hei Tetsuya?

"Sepertinya aku sedikit ceroboh." _Out of bonds_. Kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya konsentrasiku terganggu.

 _Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q3. 09:08**

Di menit-menit ganas timku yang membabat habis timmu, kau menunjukkan air matamu lagi.

Kau memang hebat Tetsuya, semua orang bisa tergerak hanya karena melihat air matamu.

Setitik harapan yang coba kau gali berhasil merubah cara pandang mereka untuk kembali bangkit.

Dalam keadaan menyedihkan kau menghampiriku, mengatakan dengan semangat juang yang menggelora dalam mata birumu bahwa kau tidak akan lari, dan kau akan terus mengejarku, mengejar kemenangan demi menunjukkan jawabanmu untukku, bahwa kau ada disini, dan mata indahmu yang sedang melihatku, kau tidak akan kemana-mana yang entah bagaimana dapat kuasumsikan bahwa kau mungkin—telah terobsesi padaku.

Jangan mencoba terjerumus dalam jurang yang tak kau ketahui, Tetsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q3. 05:19**

Mayuzumi barangkali pengganti terbaik—yang bisa kutemukan untuk kutunjukkan pada dirimu bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang-orang dengan kemampuan sama bahkan lebih baik yang bisa kubesarkan selayaknya aku membesarkanmu.

Jangan salah sangka, Tetsuya. Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku menghargai kemampuanmu. Mungkin juga karena aku sudah bergantung padamu. Mencari entitas _"hawa keberadaan tipis"_ lain yang bisa kujadikan sandaran untuk menerima operanku. Mengajarinya bahkan lebih mudah karena ia memang seorang bayangan alami, terlepas dari gusaran yang diucapkannya lantaran aku selalu menyebut nama Tetsuya—dia sudah bekerja dengan baik.

Tetapi aku tak pernah berharap jauh pada si bodoh itu. Asal dia bisa mengumpan dan menjalankan tugas sebagai bayangan sesuai perintahku aku tak pernah peduli. Bahkan ketika kau berhasil menemukan cara mendapatkan kembali gelar yang selama ini kau sandang, aku sudah menduga karena nyatanya aku tidak berharap dia akan mengalahkanmu.

Sayangnya tidak ada dua Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q4. 04:11**

 _Quasi emperor eye._

Lucu sekali. Sebutan yang menarik untuk menghinaku.

Mengekspetasi perkembangan dan tindakan yang akan kau lakukan sama mustahilnya dengan kekalahan yang akan kuterima.

Aku sangat membencimu waktu itu, Tetsuya.

Kau seharusnya bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku, bukannya menyeberang neraka demi menghancurkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q4. 05:09**

Barangkali pertanyaan _"kau siapa?"_ adalah pertanyaan terburuk di dunia yang pernah ada.

Aku tidak ingin pergi. Sehancur apapun aku disini.

Aku tidak sudi dikasihani meskipun oleh diriku sendiri.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti karena aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Kenapa aku ingin kembali?

Dan kenapa harus?

.

.

Sosok yang kau idamkan muncul.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuroko."

 _Dalam lubuk hatiku, ku bertanya-tanya_

 _Kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi,_

 _Tetsuya?_

 _._

 _._

 **Q4. 00:00**

 **.** _._

 _Semua sudah berakhir._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

"Kau benar-benar datang, Kuroko."

Senyum bahagia mengembang. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Apa perjalananmu melelahkan?"

"Begitulah. Kurasa aku ingin minum _vanilla milkshake_ sekarang."

Kedua sejoli berjalan beriringan menembus kerumunan kepala-kepala asing di maraknya ramai penduduk hilir mudik. Papan besar bergoreskan kanji yang menggantung di terali besi menunjukkan pemberhentian stasiun Kyoto. Kuroko Tetsuya turun dari kereta disambut senyuman hangat Akashi Seijurou.

"Kau tidak berubah, Kuroko. Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu minum minuman seperti itu di tengah cuaca begini."

Keluar dari stasiun yang pengap, Akashi membawa Kuroko ke jalan trotoar dengan latar belakang musim semi. Bunga sakura jatuh berdansa dengan udara. Angin menerbangkan daun dan debu jalanan. Tak lupa membawa syal hangat sekedar melindungi tengkuk. Sepotong sakura jatuh di pucuk kepala Kuroko. Akashi memungutnya dan menyelipkannya di perpotongan rambut dan telinga pemuda manis itu .

"Cocok untukmu." Gumaman halus yang membuat bibir mungil Kuroko tak jadi melontarkan protes.

"Kita mau kemana, Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm, menghangatkan diri. Ada toko yang menyediakan pemanas dan jamuan teh herbal. Tempat terkenal di daerah sini. Mau ikut bersamaku? "

Jari-jari mereka bertautan. "Kemanapun kau pergi, Akashi-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah ada kue jahe juga."

"Kau mau pesan lagi?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun."

Kaki-kaki riang Kuroko menghampiri meja mereka berdua di sudut dekat jendela. Tempat itu bagus melebihi dugaan Kuroko. Suasana yang hangat dan nyaman. Dekorasi _furniture_ yang serba alami. Meja bundar jati terbaik dengan kursi kayu yang melingkar dan bantalan empuk. Penerangan oranye. Tanaman hidup yang menggantung di langit-langit maupun yang ditata di setiap sudut toko. Kesan natural amat melekat. Tradisional. Pelayan yang melayani, baik perempuan dan laki-laki memakai yukata warna senada.

"Tehnya sangat enak." Kuroko mencicipi _green tea_ khas Kyoto yang konon sering dijadikan oleh-oleh bagi para wisatawan—dan juga hasil rekomendasi Akashi ketika dirinya bingung ditanyai pesanan.

"Apa kau sering kesini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menurunkan cangkirnya, menatap bayangannya sendiri dalam kubangan sakura _tea_ , "hm ya. Kadang-kadang, kalau aku lelah."

Kuroko mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, penasaran. "Sama siapa?"

"Sendirian." Tersenyum lembut menatap Kuroko. "Karena itu aku senang sekali bisa berkunjung kesini bersama Kuroko."

Mereka menikmati sisa sore yang damai dengan obrolan ringan soal basket dan sedikit bumbu nostalgia. Saling berbagi cerita dan canda tawa. Keduanya merasakan perasaan hangat di dada masing-masing saat bertatapan mata. Senja sudah turun dan Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk mampir ke rumahnya, tapi ditolak halus karena Kuroko bilang ia tak akan menginap.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja dengan Akashi-kun. Besok ada latihan pertandingan yang tak bisa dilewatkan."

Kuroko setuju saja ketika Akashi menggandeng tangannya menuju suatu tempat yang sama sekali tak ia perkirakan.

"Rakuzan?" Bola mata biru itu semakin membulat.

"Ya. Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan sekolah baruku?" Akashi memberi senyum misterius yang janggal.

"T-tapi- Akashi-kun, ini hari minggu.. " Kuroko menutupi kegugupan dengan sebelah tangan menyembunyikan wajah, "Bukannya tidak boleh berkunjung ke area sekolah?"

"Kau lupa Kuroko. " Akashi menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini."

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalanya didongakkan kuat-kuat demi melihat bentuk kanji Rakuzan yang terukir bangga di bagian tertinggi gedung. Tidak sadar Akashi yang berada disebelahnya diam-diam melirik sembari memantulkan senyum.

Yang diperhatikan Kuroko saat ia memasuki gedung dengan arsitekturyang lebih mirip perusahaan dibanding sekolah itu adalah suasana dan hawa berbeda bila harus disandingkan dengan Seirin, sekolahnya sendiri.

Entah karena halaman yang membentang di hadapan Rakuzan 2 kali lebih besar dari Seirin, tanah bersih yang tak membuat sepatunya berdebu ketika diinjak, jendela-jendela kaca yang berderet teratur—sampai membuat Kuroko khawatir bila bangunan tersebut diduga memicu pemanasan global, entah karena lantai keramik kokoh yang lebih berkilau dari lantai sekolahnya, entah karena kesan ekslusif yang ditampilkan maupun lorong luas yang bahkan ujungnya tidak kelihatan dari tempat Kuroko berdiri saat ini.

Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya meskipun sulit, pipinya sudah bersemu kemerahan dan binar matanya memancarkan sinar. Tanpa berkata apapun, siapapun tahu kalau ia sedang sangat senang.

"Sudah kuduga kau jadi bersemangat." Akashi menikmati perjalanan mereka. Bersikap tenang dan hangat yang lebih mirip seorang kekasih mengajak ke planetarium air meskipun planetarium tak pernah membuat seseorang menjadi gugup.

"Aku, berandai-andai, seandainya aku bersekolah disini bersama, Akashi-kun." Celetukan manis yang membuat Akashi mengeratkan pegangannya.

Kuroko memang bersemangat. Ia dibuat penasaran dengan seisi bangunan yang menjadi tempat menimba ilmu kekasihnya itu.

Kuroko melangkah dengan antusias ke area loker siswa dan bertanya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Yang mana loker milikmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke satu barisan loker keempat paling kiri, loker di baris ke tiga kolom empat. Mengetuk-getuk pintu besi dengan buku jari telunjuk. "Disini, Kuroko."

Kuroko bagai menemukan pensil yang hilang, "boleh aku lihat isinya?" Matanya berkilau iseng.

Akashi menghela nafas, "ya, boleh." Dirogohya sesuatu dari dalam saku celana, kunci bergagang perak diputar dalam sela lubang bergerigi. Pintu kecil mengayun terbuka.

Kuroko tersenyum melongok ke dalam loker. Sesuatu yang menempel di balik pintunya membuat wajahnya merona.

Akashi menempelkan foto yang sama seperti yang ia pajang di pintu loker ruangan ganti basketnya. Foto yang diambil ketika seluruh _kiseki no sedai_ merayakan ulang tahunnya. Terdapat juga foto mereka berdua di lokasi yang sama—Kuroko sendiri yang meminta Momoi untuk memotret—dan foto dirinya yang tersenyum, dirinya yang sedang makan dan dirinya yang sedang tertidur.

"Ano...Akashi-kun, aku mengerti kau memiliki foto –foto ini tapi darimana kau dapatkan foto-fotoku?"

"Oh. Aku memotretnya sendiri. Waktu kita SMP."

Wajahnya makin memerah. "Kenapa foto diam-diam?"

"Kalau aku bilang dulu, memangnya kau mau?"

"Tapi fotoku yang sedang makan ini—" Kuroko cemberut, "ini kan aku yang sudah SMA?"

"Kagami yang mengirimkannya."

"Kagami-kun? Kau yang menyuruh dia memotretku?"

"Tidak, dia yang memotretmu dan mengirimkannya padaku atas kehendaknya sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa?" _–lain kali Kuroko harus memperingatkan sahabatnya itu agar jangan seenaknya mengumbar privasi orang termasuk ke pacar sendiri._

"Aku menanyakan kabarmu padanya dan dia membalasku dengan sms singkat kalau dia sedang makan bersamamu. Aku tidak percaya dan dia mengirimkan itu sebagai bukti."

Kuroko tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 **.**

Mereka berjalan menyongsong koridor. Matahari menyorot jingga dari samping. Kuroko tak berhenti menatap kelas-kelas dengan pintu elegan, meja dan juga kursi yang bagus—membayangkan Akashi duduk disana. Sekolah itu memang pantas untuk Akashi. Seragam Rakuzan bahkan sangat cocok dengannya. Kuroko menduga siapapun yang bersekolah disana tentunya orang-orang pintar yang memiliki cukup banyak uang.

"Akashi-kun, kau mengajakku kesini bukan untuk pamer kan?"

"Haha. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu aja aku berkeliling sekolah ini. Antarkan aku ke semua tempat yang berhubungan dengan Akashi-kun."

Seperti ruang kelasnya, dimana tempat duduknya, ruang osis tempat ia bekerja, perpustakaan tempat ia membaca buku dan tentunya lapangan basket _indoor_ tempat tim Akashi berlatih.

Akashi agak tidak menyangka tapi demi Kuroko, tentu akan ia turuti.

Mereka sampai di ujung lorong dan Akashi menariknya untuk berbelok ke tangga. Kuroko dibuat kaget ketika segerombolan cewek turun dari arah yang berlawanan. Kuroko tidak menghitung berapa banyak—tapi semuanya tampak terkejut dan menjerit kesenangan ketika bertemu sapa dengan orang di sebelahnya.

"Akashi-sama! "

"Eh, Akashi-sama apa yang sedang Akashi-sama lakukan disini?"

"Apa Akashi-sama ada pekerjaan osis?"

"Akashi-sama, kami baru saja selesai latihan musik di lantai atas."

Berondongan pertanyaan yang seketika membuat Kuroko memilih menyingkir—atau memang tak sengaja tersingkir ketika para gadis yang tak memakai seragam sekolah itu mendekati dan mengajak bicara Akashi-sama yang hanya tersenyum dan memberi jawaban yang padat namun mengena hati.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dan ingin mengajak temanku berkeliling. Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian. Aku harap kalian sukses di ajang kontes band nanti."

Mereka berlalu dari cewek-cewek yang masih meneriakkan kekaguman dan kebahagiaan secara terang-terangan yang meskipun sudah biasa bagi Kuroko, mengingat keadaan semasa Teikou dulu tidak berbeda jauh, tetap saja perasaan cemburu selalu timbul tak pada tempatnya, dan tak sengaja.

"Kau semakin populer saja, Akashi-kun."

"Hm, begitu? "

"Ya, kau selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek." _–kau sendiri tidak sadar atau cuma pura-pura biar aku tenang?_

"Sudah kewajibanku mengurus semua murid di sekolah ini, Kuroko."

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun tidak mengerti maksudku."

"Hm?"

"Apa ada yang kau sukai?"

"Ada."

Jantung Kuroko melompat ketika menoleh.

"Tapi dia tidak bersekolah disini. Kami berpisah sejak lulus SMP. Kami masih menanyakan kabar mulai dari _chat_ , sms sampai telepon."

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi tapi ada yang sakit.

"Wajahnya selalu datar. Tapi ketika bersamaku, wajahnya memunculkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Kadang cemberut, merona, manis kalau tersenyum dan sangat manis kalau sedang cemburu. "

"A-ap—"

"Rambutnya berwarna biru muda. Matanya besar. Staminanya ringkih tapi punya tekad kuat. Tubuhnya kecil tapi kalau kudekap seperti ini—"

Kuroko tidak percaya ia dipeluk.

"—rasanya hangat."

Sekujur tubuh Kuroko melemas.

"Kau mengerti siapa orang itu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko tahu dibalik punggungnya pasti Akashi sedang tersenyum. Menyesal. Berniat membuat Akashi terpojok tapi lagi-lagi ia yang selalu mengalah.

 _Harusnya ia tahu itu._

"Ba-baik. A-akashi-kun. Aku mengerti. Tolong lepaskan aku."

.

"Akashi-kun, ada hal yang mau kutanyakan."

Mereka sudah mengunjungi seluruh ruangan yang dipinta Kuroko. Kini duduk di bangku _bench_ lapangan basket sebagai tempat perlabuhan terakhir.

"Apa?" Akashi tersenyum lembut. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan _one-on-one._ Akashi menyerahkan satu handuk untuk diserahkan pada Kuroko.

"Dia... Apa kabar Akashi-kun yang satunya lagi?" Suara Kuroko terasa mengambang. Seolah bertanya hal yang ia sendiri ragu harus ditanyakan atau tidak. "Dia.. pasti membenciku kan? Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

Akashi menatap kelabu di iris biru langit Kuroko. Semenjak final _Winter cup_ berakhir, tak pernah sekalipun mereka membicarakan dia.

"Kenapa kau berpikir ia membencimu?" Kuroko terkejut karena nada yang Akashi gunakan sangat halus. Kuroko bingung apa arti dari ekspresi lembut tapi sedih itu.

"Aku.. " Kuroko mencengkeram handuk di tangannya, "aku yang membuatnya lenyap. Aku mengalahkannya dengan teknik yang kumiliki. Aku membuat kepercayaan dirinya hancur. Aku... aku membunuhnya, Akashi-kun."

Hening. Akashi menatapnya lama. Tapi bahkan Kuroko tak menatap Akashi.

"Kau juga mengalahkanku, Kuroko." Akashi kembali tersenyum. "Karena dirimulah, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit. Bertanya-tanya di dalam sana apa yang saat ini Kuroko lakukan, atau apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko, membuatku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kuroko menelan ludah. Memikirkan betapa berat perjalanan yang mereka lalui dan perasaan menahan rindu yang membelit tulang rusuk—tetap tak membuat Kuroko memahami betapa semua itu tak berarti ketika ia menatap Akashi Seijurou saat ini.

"Dia tak pernah membencimu, Kuroko. Asal kau tahu. Sekalipun tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Jawaban yang sungguh polos.

"Kenapa ya? Mari kita tanyakan padanya sekarang juga." Akashi seperti bersiap-siap memusatkan pikiran dan memejamkan mata.

Panik. "Tunggu, Akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak—aku tidak mau—hentikan.."

"Dia bilang.."

"Akashi-kun!"

"Karena dia .."

Giliran Kuroko yang memejamkan mata. Memegang erat lengan Akashi.

Melirik jenaka. Rupanya ia hanya pura-pura _._ Akashi tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya kepala biru muda Kuroko.

"Tenang saja, sekarang dia sedang tertidur. Aku tak mendengar apapun."

Kuroko membuka matanya lagi ragu-ragu.

"Dia tak mendengar pertanyaanku juga?"

"Mungkin." Jawaban yang tidak bisa membuat hatinya lantas tenang.

Kuroko menarik nafas. Tak disangka keringatnya muncul lagi. Jantungnya berdebar keras entah kenapa.

"Akashi-kun, kalau kupikir-pikir. Kenapa kau semakin jahil kepadaku?" Dicubitnya pergelangan tangan Akashi keras.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan.. Aku tidak bermaksud menjahilimu, Kuroko." Cubitan Kuroko pedas. Digosok tangannya berulang kali.

"Kau selalu mempermainkanku." Kuroko sepertinya mulai berceramah panjang. Akashi siap-siap. "Kau sendiri tidak sadar. Tapi kau selalu begitu. Dimulai dari dirimu yang menyuruhku mengejar Aomine-kun, padahal kau tahu perasaanku! Lalu kau yang lebih sering bersama Midorima-kun dibanding aku padahal kita sudah berpacaran. Kau yang selalu digemari cewek-cewek tapi sok tak peduli . Kepribadianmu yang ada dua. Tingkahmu yang jadi sangat berbeda dibanding sebelumnya. Lalu tiba-tiba kau kembali dan bahkan sekarang rasanya kau jadi agak berubah, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mendengar omelan sang uke baik-baik. Kemudian ia terlepas tertawa.

"Huft...hahaha.. Kuroko..pfft.."

"Apa yang lucu, AKASHI-KUN?" Kuroko semakin murka.

Sadar diri tidak baik membuat uke marah lama-lama—tindak pengantisipasian ranjang yang lama dibiarkan dingin agar tidak semakin dingin—Akashi memutuskan berhenti. Meski wajahnya masih tampak ingin tertawa. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Kuroko bisa berbicara seperti itu."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam. Sebal. Barangkali ini saat yang tepat menumpahkan isi hati. "Kau tidak paham hatiku yang selalu terasa diaduk-aduk ketika memutuskan untuk mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Kau tidak mengerti betapa menderitanya aku."

Akashi mengerutkan kening sedikit ketika mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang menurutnya aneh. Darimana Kuroko mendapatkan kosakata asing tersebut? Lalu kenapa ia sebagai objek yang disalahkan?

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita, Kuroko." Akashi menyentuh tangan Kuroko.

Ditepis. "Akashi-kun bahkan langsung bersikap seperti biasa padahal kau tahu dulu aku pernah meminta putus."

"Soal itu..hm, apa kau masih mencintaiku, Kuroko?"

"Tentu saja." _–kau tahu, kenapa bertanya?_

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku?"

Mendadak Kuroko gugup. Duduknya jadi tidak nyaman. Pertanyaan Akashi membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau mau aku menikahimu?"

"Bukan!"

"Tidak mau kunikahi? Kau membuatku kecewa, Kuroko."

"Tidak-tidak. Bukan sekarang maksudku. " Heran. "Akashi-kun, kenapa kau semakin berbeda?"

"Kuroko."

Kedua tangan Akashi diletakkan di atas pundak Kuroko, memutar tubuh itu agar saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau terlanjur salah paham. Memang kami berbagi tubuh. Tapi dia adalah aku dan aku adalah dia. Kami berdua sama, Kuroko. Akashi Seijurou yang kau kenal."

Iris biru muda membulat bingung. "Tapi Akashi-kun yang ku kenal selama ini berada di hadapanku."

"Kau benar." Akashi tersenyum, "aku adalah Akashi Seijurou kekasihmu, tapi dia yang pernah mengambil alih tubuhku, masih dan akan selalu berada dalam diriku. Kami masih sering bertukar pikiran meski tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengulangi hal yang sama."

"Maksudmu.." Kuroko tidak tahu apa dugaannya ini bisa disebut mengerti atau tidak. "Kalian orang yang sama tapi—"

"Itu benar. Karena itu aku tidak bicara apapun saat kau bilang pada saudaraku untuk mengatakan kalau kau ingin putus denganku. Kau seolah menganggap kami orang yang berbeda, Kuroko. Kau selalu mencari keberadaanku agar bisa menyelamatkanku. Aku senang akan hal itu. Tapi dugaanmu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku selalu disini entah siapapun yang mendiami tubuhku. Tapi selama tubuh ini hidup, itu adalah aku.

Kuroko diam beberapa saat, tidak—lama sekali. Kemudian melepas pegangan Akashi pada pundaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu mengatakan ini, Akashi-kun."

"Pada dasarnya perasaan kami sama." Akashi menyahut. "Kami mencintaimu."

Kuroko membelalak.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin karena perasaan itulah yang membuat kami saling bercampur. Kami memiliki perbedaan-perbedaan dan aku sebagai pihak kakak, ingin mewakili dirinya untuk meminta maaf padamu karena telah menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku bahkan sulit memaafkan perbuatannya itu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan "bercampur" ?" Kuroko memandang curiga.

"Aku minta maaf bila kau melihatku agak berbeda. Orang itu juga tidak seperti yang kelihatannya. Ah—sepertinya aku membuatmu bingung?"

Kuroko bengong beberapa saat kemudian siku-siku di keningnya muncul lagi. "Kau tidak bermaksud mempermainkanku lagi kan?"

"Dan kenapa kau jadi negatif terhadapku? " Kesal. "Tenang saja Kuroko, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Kuroko terdiam lagi. Sepertinya ia paham tapi tetap butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk memahami seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"Kau bilang selalu ada untukku? Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Ya. Dalam bentuk apapun. Termasuk bertukar lagi dengan orang itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang menikah saja denganku?"

Merona hebat. "Hentikan itu, Akashi-kun. Entahlah kalau begini, rasanya seperti mencintai dua orang."

"Oh. Kau mencintainya?" Dingin.

"Kata Akashi-kun, kembaran Akashi-kun itu juga Akashi-kun, berarti aku juga mencintainya kan?"

"Tidak harus seperti itu." Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko bingung. "Baiklah, ini sudah sore. Akan kuantarkan kau sampai stasiun. Atau mau _one-on-one_ lagi?"

Pada akhirnya Kuroko memilih pulang. Karena pikirannya terlalu kalut kalau ia disuruh memegang bola sekarang.

"Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu." Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko yang terhalangi rambut. "Dan kau tak boleh protes kalau aku datang menginap di rumahmu."

Kuroko memerah untuk keberapa kali. "Kau boleh datang, Akashi-kun. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

Tiket sudah di tangan. Suara pemberitahuan yang mengudara menyuarakan kedatangan kereta Kuroko dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku tak pernah membenci Akashi-kun yang memanggil nama depanku." Kuroko akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan sebelum suara kereta menenggelamkan suaranya. "Terimakasih karena pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Membantuku mencari jawaban sehingga aku bisa seperti sekarang. Berkatmu aku belajar lebih kuat dan berjuang keras bersama teman-temanku. Karena dirimu aku tak pernah menyerah dalam menjalani hidup." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Menatap kedalaman iris rubi Akashi. Seandainya, seandainya memang ia ada di dalam sana—iris emas yang pernah terpatri disana. Akashi _lain_ yang juga mencintainya.

"Kalau kau mendengarnya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Kereta berhenti di belakang mereka. Akashi tak bicara apa-apa. Barangkali perasaan inilah yang dirasakan saudaranya dulu.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Akashi-kun. Kutunggu kehadiranmu di Tokyo. " Kuroko melambai. Berdiri manis di belakang pintu kereta. Berpegangan erat pada tiang besi dan tak lepas menatap Akashi.

"Kuroko."

Kereta mulai berjalan. Keadaan mulai dramatis. Karena tanpa sadar, Akashi berlari mengejar kereta yang membawa kekasihnya itu. Kuroko terkejut. Menempelkan hidungnya pada kaca.

"Kurokoo!"

"A-akashi-kun?"

"Cih, Tetsuyaaa!"

Akashi terengah-engah. Berlari sekuat tenaga sampai kereta itu berada di luar jangkauannya dan berbelok entah kemana. Kuroko sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Bersandar pada lutut. Keringat menetes membasahi aspal.

"Sampai jumpa. Hah..hah.."

"—Tetsuya."

 **End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Awalnya ini cuma tweet iseng yang gak ada plot- Makasih Fuyuharu Shiba aka Milky atas buat doujinnya Fuyu, semoga suka dan kutunggu fanart darimu hehe. Terima kasih kepada seluruh reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran ditunggu dan diterima baik :)

Salam, shun-kumikumi


End file.
